1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a modular microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combined microwave ovens and ventilation hoods adapted for mounting above a kitchen range are known from e.g. the documents referred to below. Such devices will hereinafter be referred to as “combination systems”.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,646 discloses a combined microwave oven and ventilation hood, wherein the ventilation hood is arranged above the microwave oven. An first air intake is arranged below the microwave oven and connected to the ventilation hood by a vertical duct behind the oven. A second air intake is arranged above the oven. The ventilation hood may selectively be connected to an exhaust duct or arranged to provide air recirculation. This combination system has a fixed configuration, and thus cannot be varied to suit different installation environments. Furthermore, the arrangement of the fan unit visibly on top of the microwave oven is bulky and may be undesirable in some instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,274 discloses a combined microwave oven and ventilation hood, wherein an air intake and fan unit is placed below the microwave oven and is arranged to conduct air to an exhaust duct. A separate microwave oven cooling system is provided for circulating air to cool the components of the microwave oven. This combination system has a fixed configuration, and can only be installed where there is an exhaust duct available, since it does not enable air recirculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,261 discloses a combined microwave oven and ventilator system, wherein the microwave oven is arranged in a chassis having air channels from its lower side to its upper side, and wherein a ventilation system including a fan is arranged on the upper side. Controls for the ventilation unit are arranged on the louvered facing panel surrounding the microwave oven. This combination system is a fixed configuration and can only be used where there is a cabinet above the intended position of the appliance, since the fan unit is positioned above the microwave oven. Furthermore, this combination system can only be installed where there is an exhaust duct available, since it does not enable air recirculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,458 discloses a combined microwave oven and ventilator system, wherein the ventilator unit is arranged on top of the microwave oven and wherein there are ventilation channels provided from a lower side of the microwave oven to the upper side thereof. This combination system has a fixed configuration. Furthermore, the arrangement of the fan unit visibly on top of the microwave oven is bulky and may be undesirable in some instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,654 B1 discloses a combined microwave oven and ventilator system, wherein the ventilator unit is arranged on top of the microwave oven, and wherein there are ventilation channels provided from a lower side of the microwave oven to the upper side thereof. This combination system has a fixed configuration. Furthermore, the arrangement of the fan unit visibly on top of the microwave oven is bulky and may be undesirable in some instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,090 B2 discloses a combined microwave and ventilator system, wherein the ventilator unit is arranged on top of the microwave oven, and wherein there are ventilation channels provided from a lower side of the microwave oven to the upper side thereof. This combination system has a fixed configuration. Furthermore, the arrangement of the fan unit visibly on top of the microwave oven is bulky and may be undesirable in some instances.
Designers of combination systems are faced with particular challenges, since they have to combine oven functionality and ventilation functionality in a very limited space. For example, the microwave part of the combination system must be of a certain general size in order to fit over the range at required heights and to fit between and relatively flush with kitchen cabinets. Furthermore, the parts within the combination system compete for space.
At the same time, the hood part should provide a sufficient airflow (often referred to as CFM—Cubic Feet per Minute) and an acceptably low noise.
Another challenge is to enable cost effective production and maintenance of the combination systems.
Hence, there is a need for an improved or alternative combination system, which eliminates or at least alleviates the disadvantages of prior art combination systems.
It is thus a general objective to provide an improved or alternative microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system.
Another objective is to provide a microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system, which is installable in as many different environments as possible.
Yet another objective is to provide a microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system, which an optimal trade off between functionality, space utilization, noise level and airflow.
Yet another objective is to provide a microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system, which can be cost effectively produced.
Yet another objective is to provide a microwave oven and ventilation hood combination system, which is easy to install and maintain.